videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossover Battle Supreme
Crossover Battle Supreme is a mix between Super Smash Bros. and traditional fighting games. It features characters from all types of media, with a focus on collectibles. It shares a lot of similarities with Super Smash Bros., including Echo Fighters and the large number of fighters. If you have suggestions, leave them in the comments. Modes * Vault- A menu option which leads to other collectibles. * Classic- A series of battles which is unique for each character. It has a boss at the end. * Free For All- A mode where you can customise your own battles. * Online- A mode where you can battle online. * A World of Hope- An open world story mode. * Challenge Towers- A long series of unique battles or puzzles, often having towers for each character. * Treasure Islands- Similar to the Krypt from Mortal Kombat, where you walk around and discover collectibles. Lots of puzzles including different characters can be solved to find collectibles. * Games and More- Where you can customise your Miis (even on the Playstation 4/5 version), find the challenge board, the spirit board, and other modes. Characters # Mario (Echo Fighter: Metal Mario) # Mickey Mouse (Echo Fighter: Minnie Mouse) # Darth Vader (Echo Fighter: Darth Maul) # Batman (Echo Fighter: Lego Batman) # Spider Man (Echo Fighter: Miles Morales) # Harry Potter (Echo Fighter: Ronald Weasley) # Sonic (Echo Fighter: Shadow) # Shrek (Echo Fighter: Fiona) # Spongebob (Echo Fighter: Abrasive Spongebob) # James Bond (Echo Fighter: Sean Connery James Bond) # Superman (Echo Fighter: Bizarro) # Bugs Bunny (Echo Fighter: Lola Bunny) # Homer Simpson # Kirby # Pikachu (Echo Fighter: Pichu) # Iron Man (Echo Fighter: War Machine) # The Joker # Luigi (Echo Fighter: Mr. L) # Bowser (Echo Fighter: Dry Bowser) # Terminator # Elmo # Popeye # Yoda # Willy Wonka # Gandalf # Doctor Who # Scooby Doo # Shaggy # Goku (Echo Fighter: Gohan) # Ronald McDonald # Optimus Prime # Pac-Man # Mega Man # Crash Bandicoot # Monokuma # Nagito Komaeda # K1-B0 # Donald Duck # Squidward # Mewtwo # Donkey Kong # Link # Joker (Persona 5) # Lord Voldemort # Princess Peach # Solid Snake # Kratos # Banjo and Kazooie # Sora # Conker # Lollipop (BFB) # Miis Unlockable Characters # Goofy # Waluigi # Wario # Tails # Hermione Granger # Dumbledore # Thanos # Shuichi Saihara # Makoto Naegi # Hajime Hinata # Sans # Frisk # Lego Man # Blastoise # Charizard # Venusaur # Cuphead (Echo Fighter: Ms Chalice) # Cloud Strife # Patrick # Kokichi Oma # Rick Sanchez # Morty Smith # Inteleon # Lucario # Flash # Diddy Kong # Deku # Baymax # Bart Simpson # Cookie Monster # Donkey # Meta Knight # Morgana # Goat (Goat Simulator) DLC As part of the Mystery Solving Pack # Phoenix Wright (Bundled with Echo Fighter: Apollo Justice) # Sherlock Holmes # Mikado Sannōji As part of the Creativity Pack # Sackboy # Steve # Play-Doh (Bundled with Echo Fighter: Putty) As part of the Gift Giver Pack # Santa Claus (Bundled with Echo Fighter: Mrs Claus) # Tooth Fairy # Easter Bunny Stages TBA Items TBA Trivia * Every Echo Fighter must be unlocked, except the DLC Echo Fighters, who are bought with the DLC. Help Wanted This is the section for things the creator of this article needs help with for this idea. You may answer in the comments: * Would there be any better echo fighters for some characters? * Who would be a good character? * Any good stage ideas? * Which character gets a moveset first? * Any ideas for items, food, or Assist Trophies? Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS5 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover Battle Supreme